


A Spicy Whumptober

by AmanitaVirosa



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Other, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanitaVirosa/pseuds/AmanitaVirosa
Summary: Whumptober 2019 Challenge!A slightly different spin from last year's.  This year I'm giving a shot at adding an Alpha/Omega dynamic to Jarlaxle and Artemis' shenanigans.  One snippet per day, for the 31 days of October.





	1. Shaky Hands

There was a very fine tremble working its way through each muscle in his body, invisible to those around him, that gave him the first warning spring was approaching.

Spring was a prelude to the warmth of summer. 

Warmth that was wholly welcome-

Unless its origin was from within his own body.

Unfortunately, the warmth wasn’t the only thing preluded by the approach of spring. It also meant that his next few tendays would be spent with heightened senses.

Specifically troubling was the sense of smell, when dealing with Alphas.

Particularly specific to- 

The extravagant, ostentatious, ridiculous-

Very Much Alpha Jarlaxle.

Who rode not five paces to his left on his own Nightmare.

He pulled his cloak tighter around him, stubbornly keeping his eyes ahead and trying to ignore the tiny tremors making his hands weak.


	2. Explosion

Frustrating.

That was a word for it, among others.

For the nearly intoxicating allure of the Alpha’s scent. 

The friendly touches becoming something he craved. 

The teasing flirtations fuel for his already addled mind's dreams. 

Dreams that had him waking up wanting, aching. 

He tried to focus on anything but Jarlaxle’s scent as his hand worked. He didn’t need to give his body any further cause to want to follow this Alpha. 

His breath hitched, drawing in more of the exact air he’d been trying to limit and he choked, suppressing the whine crawling up his throat. 

Then turned to bury his face in the pillow as stars burst across his sight. 

Two more tendays until the end of spring.

Just two more.


	3. Delirium

He could taste the scent of the Alpha, thick and cloying against his tongue. 

He ached. He craved. He- 

He would never need. 

He couldn’t allow himself to, couldn’t afford to. If it ever got out that he, Artemis Entreri, was an Omega- 

The consequences and ruin to his reputation alone was disastrous. Would be disastrous. 

Surely it would. 

He couldn’t chance it, not after working so long at building his reputation. Earning it with each life he’d stolen. 

The suppressants he took were bitter against his tongue, had been for the years he’d been taking them. 

He was grateful they prevented his Heat. Grateful they made him smell like a Beta, instead. 

He would never let another male have him. Not after Belrigger. Not after Tosso. Not after the slaver his mother had sold him to-

_Enough_

Jarlaxle wasn’t them. 

By the Hells did the drow smell alluring.


End file.
